Backward to School Night
"Backward to School Night" is the 29th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 27, 2017. It's Back to School Night at Jefferson County Middle School, as Milo's dad, Melissa's dad and Zack's mom attend it with their kids. However, they, Ms. Murawski and Dakota get turned into toddlers due to the latter messing with an age regressor, so Milo, Zack, Melissa and Cavendish desperately need to keep them in check. Plot A group of students and their parents — Milo with his dad, Melissa with hers, and Zack with his mother — are greeted by Kyle Drako, who welcomes them for back to school night. After he leaves the group speculate as to whether or not he's a vampire, before going on to give their varying opinions on the coming parent-teacher meeting. Meanwhile, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are leaving a restaurant. After pulling Cavendish out of the way of a passing car, Dakota pops the trunk of their time vehicle to reveal a surprise he'd been saving: a large stash of dangerous equipment stolen from Brick and Savannah. Back in the classroom, the parents reminisce about the carefree lives kids had, while their children dream of the freedoms that adulthood would offer. Ms. Murawski then sends the kids out of the room to begin her meeting with the parents, but not before pointing out her handcrafted chair, which matches her beloved desk. in the meantime, Cavendish scolds Dakota for the stolen time equipment, but his partner is more concerned with having fun and picks up an age-regressor ray. Their brief argument over the ray causes it to fire, hitting Dakota's arm, which regresses into the arm of a baby. This only causes him to fool around more, and another accidental misfire sends the beam towards the classroom, where a glass wind chime causes it to hit all four adults, turning them into three-year-olds. Milo, Zack, and Melissa return to find that, much to their horror, their parents have been turned into toddlers. Cavendish then arrives at the school carrying toddler Dakota and informs Milo that the reason for the age regression was the ray gun in Diogee's mouth. Before they can retrieve it, Milo orders Diogee to drop it, only to have the device accidentally break into pieces upon hitting the floor. Cavendish collects the pieces and requests thirty minutes to fix it, leaving as the kids agree to keep their toddler parents safe, only to have the three-year-olds scatter immediately after. Cavendish works to fix the ray gun despite toddler Dakota's constant misbehavior while the trio tries to keep their parents out of trouble, chasing them all around the school. Finally, Cavendish fixes the device and tells the children to bring the toddlers back to the classroom so he can turn them back to normal. The parents end the meeting on a rather confused note and reminisce about their children, who have fallen asleep in their exhaustion. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs *"It's a Sad Dog's Life" *"Turnabout Is Fair Play" Gallery Notes International Airings * February 10, 2018 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2018/01/a-disney-csatorna-februari-ujdonsagai.html Trivia *Now more people suspect Mr. Drako is a vampire. *Part of this episode foreshadows the events of "The Island of Lost Dakotas" when Dakota keeps Cavendish from being hit by a passing car and he flatly states he almost died when Cavendish is surprised by it. *Diogee interacts with Cavendish and Dakota again. ("The Substitute") *A replacement Lardee Boy costume is being delivered to replace the one lost during "Murphy's Lard". *The perfectly round boulder that rolled through the school in "Disaster of My Dreams" is seen. Allusions * The title is a parody of the event that took up most of the episode. *The Sound of Music''- Zack mentions that when he is an adult that he can form a family band like the von Trapp singers, in reference to the von Trapp family from the 1965 musical The Sound of Music. Errors *When Milo, Zack, and Melissa are talking about what they could do as adults, the first time Melissa blinks her eyes, her eyelids are white and a second set of eyelashes appear. *The mobile that scatters the age regressor beam isn't present in other shots of the classroom. *When Melissa, Zack, and Milo first enter the classroom to discover the age-regressed teacher and parents, Melissa's eyes don't have pupils. **The next time Melissa is seen, her eyes are blue-grey instead of blue. *When Milo produces balls from his backpack for the children to play with, he gets a soccer ball, two baseballs and a basketball. When the children are seen playing with them there are two soccer balls and one baseball. Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School ***Ms. Murawski's room ***Hallway ***Painting Room ***Library **Schwarz Diner Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Adrian Pasdar as Mr. Chase *Vanessa Williams as Eileen Underwood *Sarah Chalke as Ms. Murawski *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee References vi:Backward to School Night Category:B